It is known to attach lighting devices, such as laser sighters, to guns in order to assist with properly sighting the gun. The addition of a lighting device, however, can require machining or altering components of the gun, or the lighting device may be a high-profile component that makes it difficult or impossible to place the gun into a holster or pocket, or that makes the gun off balanced.